


"In the Open"

by CastleCanary



Category: Iron Fist (TV), Luke Cage (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Hand Jobs, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Public Nudity, Rimming, Romance, Size Difference, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastleCanary/pseuds/CastleCanary
Summary: He looked to the right to see someone coming up from the water and walking towards him…Luke appeared smiling, body wet, and in nothing but a neon yellow speedo.Danny’s mouth started watering.•Or... Danny & Luke have fun, naked time on Danny's newly purchased island.
Relationships: Luke Cage/Danny Rand
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	"In the Open"

**Author's Note:**

> I love Powerfist/Lukedanny so much and think they're so under apperciated so I wrote a smutty fic for them! 
> 
> Also, tags are weird so this is going to have both vers!Danny & vers!Luke. 
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos if you enjoyed it! <3

Danny was looking out the window of the jet. He hated riding in the jet, planes, or anything that involved moving off the ground. Brought back the memories of his parents… Danny felt calm again when a larger palm was placed on top of his hand. 

Danny was torn out of his bad thoughts by his boyfriend, Luke. Luke always tore Danny away from bad thoughts.

Luke smiled. “You okay?”

Danny gave a non convincing smirk back. “Yeah… I’m fine.”

Luke brought up Danny’s hand with his own to kiss it. 

“We’re okay, Danny. This trip will do us some good.”

Danny’s anxiety had been high as of lately. The anniversary of his parents' death was close. Started affecting Danny at his & Luke’s home. Danny’s work ethic at Rand Industries. Started affecting their Defenders business as well. Even Jess & Matt started noticing Danny's being anxious. So Luke thought a trip to Danny's newly purchased island would do Danny some good. 

Danny’s accountant discussed with Danny about needing to spend his wealth more. Only time Danny spent his money was starting charities, donating and paying for his & Luke’s home and personal belongings. The accountant had mentioned an island for sale between the states and Hawaii. So Danny thought why the hell not… 

Luke & Danny landed on Rand Island (yes, even Danny admitted the name was awfully cliché but couldn’t think of one better) and settled in their vacation spot. The only building on the Island was the mansion with Rand’s hired staff and the landing strip with the jets’ pilots. Other than that there were beautiful trees, rocks and sand with the blue ocean surrounding it.

Danny actually started feeling better with the site of a new place assembled for him and his lover. 

•

Danny awoke from a nap. First thing he noticed was Luke wasn’t in the room. Danny arose from bed in his green boxers to put on shorts with a simple t-shirt and sandals. Luke had been excited about swimming and walking on the sand. So Danny notified security that he was taking a walk near the shore. He didn’t understand why they needed security considering there was limited amount of people on the island and they were Power Man and the Immortal Iron Fist after all but it was mandatory with visiting the island.

Still bright sunshine providing intense heat for the island, Danny made his way along the shore to find his boyfriend. After a couple moments of walking, Danny noticed a beach umbrella standing tall with a couple of beach chairs, few different bags and a cooler underneath. He looked to the right to see someone coming up from the water and walking towards him…

Luke appeared smiling, body wet, and in nothing but a neon yellow speedo. 

Danny’s mouth started watering and cock twitching at the sight of the beautiful man. 

“Hey, Danny boy,” Luke greeted as he put his hands on Danny’s lower back and pecked Danny on the lips. 

“Hey, Luke.”

“You like these?” Luke asked looking down at himself. “Can you believe Jess actually got me these? She said you’d liked them.”

Danny kept looking at Luke’s big bulge in the yellow swimwear.

“Wow. Jess knows me better than I thought.” 

Luke laughed and Danny looked up to see his boyfriend’s beautiful smile. 

“Come on. Let’s put some sunblock on you before you burn up.”

Luke grabbed Danny’s hand and they made their way towards their beach supplies. 

Danny kept looking at Luke’s muscular ass in the yellow speedos as they made their way.

•

Luke sat in the beach chair and began searching for the sunblock in one of the bags. Danny began stripping out his clothes. Sandals. Shirt. Pants. Only thing left were his green boxers. The staff were going to remain at the mansion, leaving Luke & Danny all by themselves on the shore. Oh well…

Danny pulled down his underwear as Luke turned back to his boyfriend. 

Luke laughed and asked, “Starting to feel comfortable here?”

Danny smiled and shrugged, “This trip was about us having fun. Right? Plus everybody at the mansion isn’t gonna see us.”

Luke smirked as he squirted the sunblock and rubbed his hands together. 

“You got a point. Come here, Danny boy.”

Danny stepped closer and Luke started rubbing the sunblock on Danny’s chest. Luke’s large hand made circular motions over Danny’s Iron Fist tattoo then made his way down Danny’s stomach. Danny’s cock started hardening from the physical contact. 

Luke looked at Danny’s stiffened manhood and looked up, “I see that you’re enjoying yourself, Mr. Rand.”

Danny laughed, “I can see you’re enjoying yourself there too, Mr. Cage.”

Luke looked down at his own hardened manhood trying to burst through the yellow speedos.

“Well… I would hate for you to feel alone here.”

Danny stepped back as Luke stood up and removed his speedos.

Danny licked his lips at the sight of Luke’s exposed cock.

Everything about Luke was so big. His height. His muscles. His pecs & arms. Even his cock size was bigger than Danny’s. It made Danny so hard... It made Danny feel safe.

“Well,” Danny began. “I would also hate for you to feel alone here.”

Danny took the sunblock bottle from Luke’s hand, squirted some on his own, rubbed his hands and began sun blocking Luke’s chest. 

Danny knew Luke’s power prevented him from worrying about sunburn. Hell, the man was literally bulletproof. Danny just wanted the excuse to touch Luke’s body.

Luke smirked with Danny smirking back as they continued to apply sunblock on each other’s bodies.

Chest. Stomach. Arms. Back. Legs. Ass cheeks. Cocks (the erections made that task easier). And finally their faces. Danny & Luke both laughed at each other’s faces being covered in the white sunblock. 

Luke reached down to grab one of the bags under the umbrella then both he & Danny stepped out into the sun, both completely naked holding hands, and made their way further down the shore. 

•

A very naked Luke laid back on the yellow beach towel with green palm trees…

“Come sit on my cock, Danny boy.”

A very naked Danny was standing, admiring his lover.

“Yes, sir.”

Danny moved closer, putting his left foot over and beside Luke’s hip then right foot at Luke’s right side. 

Danny kneeled a little, lining up his asshole to be fucked by Luke’s cock. 

Luke popped open a bottle of lube, squirted some in his fingers, then began Luke’s wet fingers meeting Danny’s hole.

Danny began moaning at his sensitive spot being touched.

Luke pushed his index finger further into Danny.

An eager Danny pushed himself further down to get Luke’s finger inside of him and started fucking himself over Luke’s wet finger.

“Damnnnn, Danny boy. Haven’t made it to the second finger and you’re already eager to get fucked.”

“I’m sorry, Luke” Danny began through the moans. “It just feels so good…”

Luke chuckled, “That’s alright, Danny boy. But how about we add another?”

Luke's wet middle finger inside joined his index finger inside Danny’s hole.

Danny began hissing at pain, one of Luke’s fingers was already so long and thick, but didn’t protest to stop. Just kept fucking himself over Luke’s two digits. 

“Luke… Can I please ride your cock, sir?”

“Yes, baby boy. You sure can.”

Luke pulled his fingers out of Danny’s open hole. Danny began lowering himself down so that Luke’s dark cockhead could meet his pink asshole. 

Danny started moaning loudly from the tip of Luke’s manhood simply pushed at his entrance. And there was still so much of Luke’s body to take….

“Oh fuck, Luke!” Danny’s screams echoed through the shore.

“That’s it, Danny boy... You can do it… Just keep taking my cock.”

Danny pushed himself down and further, until Danny’s ass was filled up with all of Luke’s manhood. He felt so full...

Danny took a moment to adjust to all of Luke inside him then began riding.

“That’s it, baby,” Luke encouraged. “Keeping riding my cock.”

Danny loved the approval Luke gave him. Loved how after days and days of telling employees what to do that he could let himself be submissive.

Eyes closed he kept riding, hardened cock bouncing up and down in between his legs. Danny’s pale body & Luke’s dark body conjoining as one in the bright sun and in front of the wide ocean.

Danny never thought the sex with Luke could get any better. But then he tried getting his prostate fucked on an open beach in the bright sun. He couldn’t take much more…

Danny’s moans echoed more as he began cumming, pink cockhead shooting white substance over his and Luke’s body. 

“Come inside me, Luke… Please.”

Danny began riding again even though he had just finished his own orgasm. Luke began fucking himself hard into Danny’s ass. 

Sure enough, Luke moans echoed through the shore as well as he began cumming inside Danny’s ass. 

Luke pulled his softening manhood out of Danny’s ass as Danny’s hole leaked with Luke’s semen. 

Danny rose, swiped two fingers through his own ass cheeks then began sucking his fingers covered in Luke’s seed. 

Tasted like pure salt. Again probably from Luke’s powers.

“Nasty little fucker,” Luke smiled up at Danny. 

“Can’t help it. Tastes good,” Danny smiled back. 

Both the men were still in the nude and now covered in cum, sweat, lube & sunblock…

“Wanna go for a swim?” 

“Absolutely.”

Both men began racing each other like playful boys to the ocean for their cleansing. 

After naked swims, tackles and underwater kisses… Luke & Danny made their way back to their beach towel and beach bag, and applied more sunblock to Danny's pale naked body. 

Danny being tired after all the riding, Luke scooped him up, Danny’s legs wrapped around Luke’s waist and arms around Luke’s back, started walking further along the shore.

Danny’s asshole hurt and leg muscles felt so weak but he was in heaven.

Luke’s large and masculine figure held Danny and their body heat merged as one with the bright sun’s heat. Danny felt safe around Luke but the island made that feeling a million times stronger. 

Danny took his head out of Luke’s neck to meet Luke’s face and kissed him. Luke kissed back.

•

Luke was sunbathing, sunglasses on and still naked (obviously) and laying on his stomach so his back could feel the sun. 

Danny was sitting up on his own beach towel, green with yellow pineapples, as he was admiring his boyfriend’s ass.

Big, full, muscular dark cheeks that shined brightly from the combo of oil (another excuse to touch Luke) and sunlight.

Danny’s mouth was watering again. 

Danny with his sunglasses on as well and still nude (again, obviously) got up to line himself up so that his face could meet his boyfriend's ass. 

He took both of Luke’s ass cheeks into his hands, spread them, then Danny’s tongue met Luke’s hole. 

Luke began moaning from the pleasure at his sensitive area. 

“Hmmmm… Just like that, Danny.”

Sure, Danny loved getting topped by Luke and loved when Luke was in charge. But he also loved fingering, topping and eating Luke’s beautiful ass as well. 

Danny just loved the sex with the man he loved, ok...

Luke moaned more before moving his legs and getting on his knees so that Danny had a better angle at his hole.

Danny took the bottle of lube, squirted some and began sticking his fingers inside Luke’s ass.

More moans from Luke, “Ohhhh fuck yeah, Danny boy!”

Danny smiled from the approval and started stroking Luke’s hard cock pointing to the ground down below.

Luke kept moaning as Danny kept fingering his hole and milking his cock.

Luke was done for…

Echoes of Luke’s pleasure filled the island as Luke began cumming all over Danny’s hand and on the beach towel. 

Danny started licking the cum of his fingers.

“How did I do, Luke?”

Luke looked back still breathing out his orgasm and smiled.

“So good, Danny boy.”

Danny moved closer to Luke’s side to kiss him. 

“Kinda mad you got my towel dirty though.”

Danny laughed. 

•

Danny & Luke walked through the trees of the island. Luke had packed some shoes for walking through the woods and gloves for when they had use to use their hands but otherwise they both remained naked. Soft cocks swinging & ass cheeks bouncing as they both traveled through the trees and climbed hills, over giant rocks throughout the forest.

The reports stated no dangerous wildlife lived on the island, just birds that would habitat there but most eventually flew off. So it left the boys no worries to stroll through the new area.

Luke, still naked in all his muscular glory, led the trail up towards the top of the island's mountain. Danny followed behind and definitely admired how Luke’s ass cheeks moved, bounced and would spread apart on their journey. 

Luke stepped up onto the rocks and offered his hands to Danny.

Danny took a moment to appreciate this beautiful naked man in front of him, smiling and offering his hands to help.

He took Luke’s hands and Luke pulled him up.

“Good job” Luke said as he smacked Danny's ass as Danny walked by.

“Hey!”

Luke giggled.

The boys continued going upwards until they made it to the top of the mountain. The view looked absolutely beautiful.

The bright green trees. Dark gray rocks. White sand of the shore with the beautiful blue ocean. It was marvelous. It felt like Luke’s & Danny’s new home...

They could also see their vacation house clearly.

“Do you think the vacation staff can see us butt ass naked on top of this mountain here?”

“Probably,” Luke replied. “Would be awfully rude of us not to wave “hey”, Danny...”

Luke started waving his cock left to right back and forth at the direction of the vacay house.

Danny busted out laughing.

•

Danny & Luke sunbathed more on top of the island. Sunglasses on and laying naked on their towels. Sunbathing completely in the nude out in the open just felt like a completely new experience.

Also sex out in the open felt like a completely new experience…

Danny’s cock started hardening again. He looked over to see Luke’s cock hardening again as well.

Both looked at each other and laughed. 

“We’re perverts.”

“Yeah, but we are fun perverts…”

Both laughed as they got closer moving their towels and bodies side by side. Then began slowly stroking each other’s cocks.

Danny, again, just loved sex with Luke. And Luke clearly loved sex with Danny.

Both gotten completely hard by now, Danny offered something.

“Luke, can I please fuck you on top this mountain?”

“Yes, baby. You sure can.”

Luke got up and kneeled in front of Danny. Exposing his asshole once again to his boyfriend, god and the island. 

Danny took the bottle of lube (almost empty by now, shocker) and squirted it over his hands. Danny started stroking himself as he began opening up Luke’s hole once more.

Danny may not have been as hung as Luke but Danny still had an impressive member below. And Luke loved it inside of him.

Danny began pushing his wet cockhead through Luke’s entrance.

Luke began moaning as his ass started to get fucked.

Danny began moving faster and faster, Luke encouraging Danny to keep going.

Luke may have rarely bottomed in their relationship but still took cock like a champion with no difficulties.

Here Danny was… Topping his big, beautiful boyfriend on the top of a tall mountain which was located on his newly purchased island.

Danny felt like he was on top of the world as he began cumming…

Danny breathed out his pleasure as Luke began laughing.

“I think that was a new record of the quickest time I’ve made you cum.”

Danny chuckled with his shortened breaths, “Shut up. We all can’t have super stamina powers or whatever you call it.

Luke’s chuckling stopped as Danny put his face in between Luke’s ass cheeks. 

Danny sucked his own cum out of Luke’s ass as Luke began to moan. Danny also started milking Luke’s cock again like he did on the shore.

Danny kept sucking and licking as he kept stroking. He could tell Luke was close…

“Want you to shoot your load all over my face, Luke.”

Danny gave a few more strokes...

“I’m close, Danny. Come here.”

Luke moved to stand as Danny remained kneeled down. Danny gave a couple more strokes before Luke started cumming all over Danny's face and tongue.

How many of Luke’s loads he ate today…? Danny couldn’t remember. But he loved the salty substance every single time.

Danny rose to meet Luke’s face and kissed him. Danny swapped his & Luke’s semen through his & Luke’s tongues. Nothing but pure salt.

“I love you, Luke Cage.”

“I love you too, Danny Rand.”

Luke & Danny kept kissing passionately, dark naked body to pale naked body, on top of their own island. 

Life didn’t get any better than this.


End file.
